The Beginning of the End
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: New Summery : Set in the future. Wyatt is evil and he's plotting against his own family! He kidnaps his sister and, months later, she escapes to warn her family of his plan to murder them. Prequel to To Save and Protect.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Heya! This is the long-awaited for prequel to "To Save and Protect" These are the events leading up to Sky's reasoning for returning to the past to change what's been done. Also, Paige is in this, not Prue. Because in "To Save and Protect" Sky went to the past where Prue was still alive. In the prequel, she's in the future, three or so years after Prue died and Paige has taken her place. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as "To Save and Protect" !! Enjoy and please review!!!!

* * *

Sky stood in front of her mirror, modeling her outfit. It looked good on her. It was form fitting but loose enough for her to move freely. People would gawk at her as she went by. The outfit, for a fourteen year old, was almost too provocative. But she liked it.

It's not like she was going to do anything illegal.

No, unfortunately. Sky was dressed to kill, literally. She had picked out a pair of old, faded jeans that hung extra low on her hips and a black, long sleeved top that was cut just a bit too low, paired with her old Nike's. Her hair was brushed up in a sloppy ponytail. Her face was free of make-up and she wore no jewelry. She put on her denim jacket and stuffed bottles of potions and papers with spells written on them into the pockets.

Using her telekinesis, she locked her door and headed for her window. She had to sneak out. Her parents, aunts, and brother would never allow her to go out hunting alone at night, especially now when it was so dangerous for people of good magic to be out and about alone. It was especially dangerous for her since she was a Charmed Child. She and her brother Chris and cousin Faith were to be the next generation of Charmed One's. But they were only training right now. Their powers weren't at their strongest, especially for little Faith who was only ten. Chris, being twenty-three, was the most powerful of them. They wouldn't officially become the Charmed Ones unless the existing Charmed Ones – Piper, Phoebe, and Paige – were killed.

Halfway out her window, someone knocked on her door. She gasped and bolted upright, slamming her head on the top of the window. She cursed loudly, quickly stumbling back into her room and to her door. She opened it.

"Chris," Sky said, forcing a smile. "What's up?"

Chris frowned at her. "Going somewhere?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Nope. I was just . . . trying out this outfit. It looks good, doesn't it?" Sky replied nervously.

"You were going to sneak out and hunt, weren't you?" he asked, sounding angry now. Not a good thing. Chris could get pretty nasty when he was angry, especially when it came to his younger siblings for whom he was very protective of.

Sky sighed, walking to her bed and sitting. Chris followed close behind, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I was," she admitted reluctantly.

"You know it's dangerous!" Chris snapped. "Why would you do something so stupid? You should have at least told me. I would have come with you."

Sky shrugged, feeling stupid. Why hadn't she gone to Chris? She and him were very close despite their age difference. He was always there for her and no matter what she told him, he always kept it confidential. Just between them. That's what she liked about Chris. She could trust him fully.

"You aren't going to tell mom and the others, are you?" she asked nervously. Yeah, he kept everything just between them. But would he do the same now? She'd never tried sneaking out and something like this could have gotten her killed and weakened Chris and Faith. They might not officially be the Charmed Ones yet but the same rules still applied: if one went down, the others were weakened.

"No," Chris replied, shrugging. "I'd never betray your trust like that. But you have to promise you'll come to me if you want to go outside the protection of the Manor, okay?"

Sky nodded. "Thanks," she said, smiling.

"Don't get all mushy on me, please," Chris said jokingly, smiling back.

"What are you guys doing?" Faith asked. She was standing in Sky's doorway, already in her pajamas. It was after ten already and Phoebe always made sure Faith was at least in her pajamas by then.

"Just talking," Sky told her little cousin.

"About what?" Faith asked, entering the room. But instead of joining Sky and Chris on the bed, she moved directly to Sky's dresser and examined the make-up, perfume, and jewelry that was scattered about.

Sky smiled. Whenever Faith came into her room, she went right to the dresser to mess with her make-up and such. She didn't mind, actually. It was kind of cute.

Outside, the heavens seemed to open up and a downpour could clearly be heard. The wind was heavy, the thunder loud. The lightening was bright enough to make it seem like day outside. The rain was so torrential, it seemed as if hundreds of swimming pools were being dumped over them.

A very loud, very big boom of thunder, enough to shake the entire house, sounded. Faith screamed and ran to the bed, jumping onto it and hiding behind Chris and Sky. They glanced at each other, trying hard not to laugh.

"What's going on? We heard screaming."

Sky and Chris looked up. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood in the doorway looking alarmed.

"Faith got scared because of the thunder," Chris explained.

"Oh. Thank goodness that's all. We thought it was a demon attack or something," Paige said.

Sky felt a sudden pressure around her middle and looked down. Faith had locked her arms around Sky's stomach and it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"I guess I have some company tonight," Sky remarked, blinking a few times.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige laughed. Paige left, saying she was tired from work and she wanted to sleep.

"Don't stay up late," Piper warned the kids, even Chris! He might be twenty-three but she still told him not to go to bed late. With that, she left.

"And take care of Faith," Phoebe joked, before leaving as well.

"Promise you won't try to sneak out again?" Chris asked Sky, frowning.

"I promise. It's not like I can go anywhere anyway," Sky replied, motioning at Faith.

Chris laughed and left the room. He said goodnight before closing the door.

Sky laughed as she detangled Faith from her. She got off the bed and walked into her walk-in closet where she changed for bed. By the time she had finished and come out, Faith had gotten under the covers and fallen asleep.

Sky smiled as she settled on the other side of the bed. She turned off the light and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Beginning of the End Ch 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was up early and gone most of the day. I got home at ten at night and I was just too tired. But, anyway, here are the thanks:

**charmedeva**The only one to review. I'm glad you enjoyed "To Save and Protect" and I'm glad you're enjoying this one, too. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Kay, chapter two! Please, please, read and review!!!!!!!

* * *

Sky was awoken by a horrible dream. The storm still raged outside and it was the middle of the night. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. She glanced down at Faith and was about to settle down again when she sensed someone in the room. Her body stiffened and she prepared to protect Faith at all costs.

"Now, now. I don't bite," someone said, laughing.

Sky flicked the light on. Her eyes canned the room and fell on the speaker. Her jaw dropped. "Wyatt!" she hissed.

Wyatt smirked. "In the flesh."

Sky jumped out of bed, glaring at him. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"You," Wyatt said simply.

"Me?" Sky asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yes, you," Wyatt replied. "You can come with me willingly. Or I can take you with me by force, which will not be too hard. Which is it?"

"Neither!" Sky snapped. "I'm not going with you!"

"Then, I'll take Faith. Precious little Faith," Wyatt said, smirking.

"No!" Sky hissed, throwing her hands up in an attempt to blow Wyatt up.

Instead, Wyatt simply stumbled back a few steps. "Good. But not good enough," he said, frowning. He sighed. "Well, I didn't want to do this. But I'm going to have to take you by force. I'll come back for Faith another time," Using his telekinesis, he brought Sky to his side and grabbed her by her wrist so tightly she cringed.

With that, he shimmered them both out of the room.

* * *

Warm sunshine filtered into the room. The storm had ended the night before and the sun had come out from behind the clouds.

Faith groaned, rolling over in the bed. She opened her eyes and quickly realized she was still in Sky's room. She blinked, realizing Sky wasn't there. She got out of bed and tromped down the hall to Chris's room. She went right in without knocking and jumped on the bed, shaking his shoulders.

Chris swatted at her with his hand without opening his eyes.

"Chris!" Faith whined.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. "Faith?" he said groggily. "It's seven in the morning!"

"Have you seen Sky?" Faith asked, ignoring his usual morning grumpiness. He wasn't much of a morning person.

However, at her question, he bolted upright in bed. "She's gone?"

"I dunno. I woke up in her bed and she was gone," Faith replied.

Chris jumped out of bed and, in his boxers and a white t-shirt, ran out of his room and down into the kitchen, sliding on the wet floor Piper was mopping. He lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed, laughing as she held her hand out for him to help him up.

"Is Sky down here?" Chris asked, trying to ignore the pain in his backside.

"No," Piper replied, continuing to mop. "She's still in bed, isn't she?"

"No," Chris replied, his tone full of worry. He quickly told her what Faith had told him.

Piper stopped mopping, looking extremely concerned. "Leo!"

Leo appeared beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the concern on both his wife and son's faces.

Piper quickly filled him in.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense his daughter, but failed. He opened his eyes, now looking just as worried. "I can't sense her."

"Oh no," Piper moaned, tears in her eyes. "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"Don't worry. We'll find her, Piper," Leo said soothingly, although he said it more to comfort himself than his wife. If he couldn't sense Sky it could mean one of two things: She was in the Underworld or she was dead.

* * *

"You can't keep me here," Sky protested, though she was in no state to do so. Still dressed in her black sweatpants and white tank top, she was chained to a metal pole in P3. The club used to be her mothers. But since Wyatt had taken over, he had made the once hip dance club his headquarters.

"You are in no situation to be making threats, dear sister," Wyatt reminded her, standing before her with his arms crossed.

"Mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Chris will come looking for me. Dad'll be able to sense me," Sky shot back.

Wyatt laughed. "He won't. I've blocked you from him so he can't sense you."

"Then they will scry for me!" Sky snapped.

"I blocked your father from sensing you. I was also able to block you from the power of scrying," Wyatt informed her.

"So what?" Sky asked, eyes narrowed with hate. "Are you going to use me as bait? Kill me? Whatever it is, please get it over with. I'm bored."

"Your bravery is very amusing," Wyatt admitted, smirking. "But I'm not going to do any of those things to you. No, I brought you here for different reasons."

"Why? Sky asked. "What could you possibly need me for?

"Well, I have my original idea and a back-up in case you refuse," Wyatt explained.

Sky gulped, but kept her eyes narrowed in hate so Wyatt couldn't sense her fear. "What happens if I refuse?"

Wyatt smirked. "You become my slave."


	3. The Beginning of the End Ch 3

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but something's up with Every [or almost every ] time I come on, this thingy comes up from my virus protection saying a weird script was detected and a Trojan was found and deleted. To avoid getting a virus, I've been trying to avoid fanfic for awhile. So, if I go fays without posting, that's why. I hope everyone understands.

Thanks you's:

**CharmedEva, **Originally, Wyatt wasn't evil. However, when I started writing that changed. Wyatt is 23, Chris is 22, Sky is 14, Faith is 11. In "To Save and Protect" each person is a year or more older [Wyatt is 24, Chris is 23, Sky is 15, Faith is 12]

**C. C. McKenna**, Read the authors note, you'll know what I'm waiting for. Lol. Sorry about that again! I just don't want another virus. I've already had to have my whole hard drive dumped and re-installed once. Twice would push my buttons.

* * *

"Nothing," Phoebe said, frustrated. She'd been scrying for over an hour and couldn't locate Sky anywhere.

"Well she didn't just fall off the face of the earth," Piper snapped. "She's here somewhere and we're going to find her and bring her home!"

"We're trying are best," Paige said gently.

"Well it isn't enough!" Piper growled. She caught the looks of hurt and shock on her sisters faces and sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . I'm worried about Sky. She's out there somewhere and I don't know where. I feel so helpless. I feel like I've let her down."

Leo orbed into the attic. The sisters looked at him expectantly but he shook his head and they looked away. He had gone to the Elders, hoping for some answers. But the Elders didn't know anything. That or they were holding out on him. If they were and he found out they were, he wouldn't be a pacifist anymore that was for damn sure.

"Why can't we locate her? Leo, did you try going to the Underworld?" Phoebe asked.

He nodded. "I couldn't sense her there either."

"Oh, damn it!" Piper cried, kicking at a pile of books and papers, causing them to crash to the ground.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Why didn't I realize it before? Wyatt has her!" Piper said, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Then lets go get her back. She's probably at P3," Paige replied firmly.

Piper shook her head. "We can't just go bursting in there without spells and potions to back us up. We can't risk it. We have one shot to get her back. Once Wyatt finds out we know he has her, it's over. And we don't even know if she's a-"she paused, unable to complete the thought.

"We'll get her back, Piper. I promise," Leo replied, walking to her side and hugging her tightly.

"How? How can you stay so positive? We might never see her again!" Piper cried.

"We will get her back," Paige insisted, backing Leo up. "We just need to go to P3 and wait until Wyatt's left so we can get to Sky."

Piper sighed, blinking back tears. "Where's Chris?" she asked, suddenly worried. She hadn't seen him since he'd told them Sky was missing.

"In his room with Faith. She's upset. He won't tell her what's really happened, don't worry. But she's so upset," Phoebe replied, frowning.

"We have to get Sky back. Not only is she my daughter, in the clutches of my evil son. But she's also part of the future Charmed Ones. Without her, Chris and Faith are in danger. Without Sky, they could be killed," Piper stated.

"Then let's get to work," Paige replied. Phoebe and Leo nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'll never be slave to you! They'll rescue me. I know they will!" Sky snapped at Wyatt.

"If they were going to rescue you, wouldn't they have done so already?" Wyatt questioned.

Tears slowly seeped into Sky's eyes. She'd been gone for almost three hours now and no one had come for her. Was Wyatt right, then? Were they really not going to come for her?

Wyatt smirked. "They don't love you, Sky. They would be here, right now, trying to get you back if they did. They're too afraid to face me. They won't come for you. Make things easier on yourself and join me willingly. Then I won't need to make you my slave."

"Never!" Sky shouted angrily. "They do love me! They do! And they'll come for me! And if they don't, I'll orb home!"

"No, you won't," Wyatt said, grinning. "You see, while you were sleeping, not only did I make it so none of them could magically locate you. But I also stripped you of your powers. You can't orb. You don't have telekinesis or the power to freeze and blow objects up. Not anymore."

Sky narrowed her eyes in hate. "You evil son of a bi-"

"Hush!" Wyatt snapped, cutting her off. "If you wish to live, you won't talk badly to me."

"Maybe I don't wish to live. Dying would be better than staying here and playing the part of your puppet," Sky snarled.

"Then killing you would make you happy," Wyatt said, frowning. "So I won't kill you. I will do much worse."

"What could be worse than death?" Sky asked, then paused and shrugged. "Well, guess there are worse things since I'd probably come back as a full Whitelighter and it would mean that I'd be away from you."

"Don't be a smart ass," Wyatt warned her.

Sky smirked. "Or else what?"

"Or else," Wyatt said, a Darklighter's crossbow appearing in his hand. He aimed it at Sky.

The smirk quickly fell from Sky's face and panic set it.

* * *

"Okay, I have five vanquishing spells," Phoebe said an hour later.

Paige put a cork into the vial she was holding. "Three vanquishing potions, four power stripping powers, two sleeping potions, and two paralyzing potions."

"That's a lot of potions," Phoebe commented, pocketing her spells.

"Better prepared than not," Paige replied, shrugging.

"Let's just hurry, okay?" Piper asked. She had flipped through the Book of Shadows three times and had come up empty handed. She wasn't even sure what she had been looking for, but it was worth a shot.

Leo, who had gone back up to the Elders in hopes of more information, orbed back into the room. "They don't know anything."

"Why doesn't that surpri-"Piper began, but cut off, her face contorting in pain. She clenched her hands into fists and screamed, falling to her knees.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige cried, running to kneel beside their sister. Leo followed close behind.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Paige asked frantically.

"S-Sky . . . he's hurting her," Piper cried.


	4. The Beginning of the End Ch 4

A/N: Heya. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating that often. But school started and I've been really busy. I'm also trying to write a new fic but I'm getting major writers block. But I'll try to update sooner. Promise.

**Charmedeva, **She felt Sky's pain because Sky is her daughter.

..........................................................................................................

Sky screamed in pain as the arrow – covered with poison – pierced her body. She collapsed on the floor, cringing and twisting in pain. Wyatt approached her, grinning and looking down at her. She tried to kick him but she had no energy to do so. She watched helplessly as he gripped the arrow and yanked it from her body, causing her to erupt in screams again.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Wyatt asked, chuckling.

She mustered all her energy and kicked him hard in the ankle, causing him to yell in rage and kick her in the stomach. She screamed in agony.

Wyatt leaned down and put his hand around her throat. "Try that again and I'll kill you."

"I'm already dying you moron," Sky hissed.

Wyatt chuckled and placed a hand over her wound. It healed within seconds. "I can keep doing this, you know. Torturing you to the point of death and then healing you. Or, you could cooperate and work beside me as my partner."

"Never" Sky hissed.

The last thing she remembered was Wyatt swinging an athame at her.

.................................................................................................................................

"He's hurting her!" Piper cried, gasping as if in pain. Which she so clearly was.

Leo wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her but she shook him off.

"What, Piper? What's he doing to her?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

"I-I think h-h-he stabbed her," Piper cried, cringing. "He's stabbed her!"

"Leo, do something!" Paige shouted, eyes wide with fear.

Leo shook his head. "There's nothing I can do. Unless Wyatt stops and reverses what he's doing, Piper will keep feeling Sky's pain.

Suddenly, Piper became limp. Her breathing was heavy and labored and she was shaking.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked gently.

"I think he healed her," Piper mumbled, shaking her head. "That bastard put her through hell just so he could heal her and do it again!"

"We have to get Sky back," Paige said, shaking her head. "We can't let her stay in Wyatt's hands. That's a fate worse than hell."

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo nodded in agreement.

.................................................................................................................................

"I don't know why you fight me," Wyatt said softly, staring at the bloody dagger in his hands.

Sky though healed, was shaky. Wyatt had stabbed her twice, once with a poisoned Darklighter's arrow and once with an athame. What was next? What other ways would he come up with to torture her? She stared at him and suddenly realized – with sick, heavy horror – that he had just come up with an idea. He was staring at her intently, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

_Now what? _She wondered, eyes going wide.

"I'll give you one more chance, sister, then I will do worse than what I've done. Work alongside me and I won't hurt you. Refuse and I will have no choice but to summon other demons to attack you. And I will kill everyone you love. I'll start with Chris and Faith since, without you, they are weakened. Then, still grieving from the deaths of the next Charmed Generation, I will proceed to kill Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. And I will do it slowly and right in front of you," Wyatt said, his voice growing colder and more evil with each word.

Sky shuddered. "No! You leave them alone! I'll never work with you and you know it! You'd never kill you're family, either. Those are empty threats."

Wyatt sighed. She shouted the names of five different demons that worked for him. They came – flaming, shimmering, blinking, etc – into the room. They bowed once.

"What can we do for you, sir?" One demon asked, eyes falling on Sky. It could sense right away that she was a witch. A Charmed One, no less. Or, rather, a Charmed One's child and next in line.

"Do what you will with the girl. Anything, I don't care. But do not kill her. I don't care if you bring her inches from death as long as you don't actually kill her. Understood? I will be here watching to make sure and if I even think you're going to kill her, I will kill you first," Wyatt explained.

The demons nodded, staring greedily at Sky, helpless Sky, chained up and left for them to enjoy.

Now the only problem was who would get to go first.

.................................................................................................................................

Phoebe nearly fell to the floor but her sisters caught her.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"What did you see?" Paige added with worry.

"We can't go to the club. It's a trap," Phoebe replied grimly. She knew her sisters wouldn't take this well. But they couldn't go. They couldn't.

"What?" Piper cried. "What did you see?"

Phoebe gulped. "Five demons. Wyatt was killing Sky, and then rounding on us. And-"

Piper cut them off, screaming in pain. She doubled over in pain, pain that was far worse than the pain she had felt before and like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige shouted, running to her side.

Crying, Piper collapsed into their arms. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't speak. The pain, though gone, still seemed to be lingering.

"Piper, what is it? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Sky," Piper sobbed. "He killed her."


	5. The Beginning of the End Ch 5

A/N: This is set six months after the end of Chapter Four. Originally, this was going to be a new fic entirely. But it worked into this fic so well that I changed it. Enjoy!

Ps: Please review!!

* * *

"Chris?" Phoebe Halliwell called from the living room. She was busy, hovering over a map of California, making a list of each spot where the crystal fell. This was the usual way of scrying. However, usually a map of just San Francisco was used, not a map of the whole state. Since Wyatt had taken up his post as the Source of all Evil, demon activity had skyrocketed.

Chris Perry Halliwell came walking into the living room. He sat down on the comfy chair across from Phoebe.

"Where is everyone?" Phoebe asked, nudging her glasses down so Chris came back into focus; the glasses were just for reading and with them on, Phoebe could see writing perfectly but everything else was fuzzy.

"How should I know?" Chris asked, shrugging and staring into space. He'd been very distant the past couple of months and, try as they might, no one had been able to get him to open up. Why should he? He'd lost his sister.

Phoebe frowned at him, taking her glasses off and dropping them beside the map of the state. "Are you okay? You seem like something's bugging you," Phoebe knew for a fact something was bothering him. Her empathy was picking up some serious emotions.

Chris shrugged. "Give me one reason I shouldn't be in a shitty mood," he said simply.

Phoebe was silent for a minute. How could she argue with him? It's not like he had any reasons to be happy. It was unsafe outside alone, especially for a person with good magical powers and even more so for him, being a Charmed Ones son. Worse even was the fact that his brother was the Source of All Evil. And, even worse than that was the fact that his evil brother had, months before, murdered one of his sisters.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry. I know things aren't looking good but-"Phoebe began, but paused. She frowned. "Have you seen you're cousin?" she asked, half angrily and half worriedly.

Chris rolled his eyes. Of course, he knew where his cousin was. But she'd made him swear that he'd keep it a secret. If Phoebe knew what her darling daughter was doing, she'd be extremely pissed off!

"Faith better not be out wondering San Francisco," Phoebe grumbled. "I told her," Phoebe continued, "that it wasn't safe for her to go outside without someone with her. Wyatt has probes and demons and bounty hunters and god only knows what else, out there patrolling. If it weren't for your mom, Paige, and myself, he probably would already have you and Parker locked up and I don't even want to think about what he'd do to you two."

Chris nodded, suddenly feeling guilty. He should have stopped Faith from leaving. He should rat her out to Aunt Phoebe. But he hadn't and he wasn't going to. What kind of brother would be if he ratted her out? Weren't things bad enough as it was? Sky was dead and Piper and the others were still being extremely cautious.

"Yeah. Uhm, I need to go . . . shower. So, yeah." Chris stood quickly and left the room. Once at a safe distance, he tried to locate Faith. It took a long time, which scared him. But the second he sensed her, he orbed to where she was.

"Chris?" Faith cried, frowning. She brushed back her long, curly hair. It had once been blonde, but while out having fun today, she had dyed it black. What a mistake that was.

"Your mom's looking for you. I suggest you come home with me before she goes knocking on you're door," Chris explained, staring at his little sister's new hair color with distaste.

"What?" Faith demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Chris smirked. "I think Phoebe will notice your hair."

Faith shrugged. "So? Dad's hair was, like, black."

"Yeah," Chris replied, frowning. "But I really doubt Aunt Phoebe will want to be reminded of him."

"So what? It's my hair and I don't understand why she has to completely wipe my father from her life. He's in a, like, hell dimension or whatever. So it's not like he's around," Faith snapped. She brushed her hair out of her face and into a ponytail, then let it fall flat again. "I'll see you at home." She shimmered out.

Chris sighed and shook his head. Something was wrong.

Oh yes, something was very wrong. Something was very wrong with Faith. She wasn't acting like her normal self. She'd been depressed, worse than him, since Phoebe had told her Sky wasn't coming home. A good brother would mention this to his mom or one of his aunts. Parker had evil in her, from Cole's side. So, you'd think he would do the smart thing.

Not.

Chris orbed home and right to his room. The light was off and it was dark. He didn't bother to turn it on. Why should he need to, anyway? He knew his way around his room. Besides, right now he couldn't be concerned with his light being on and off. So much was happening and he felt powerless to do anything. Wyatt was gaining more and more power by the day and good magic was dying out faster than possible.

What happened when good magic completely died? The Charmed Ones were doing everything they possibly could to save the world and stop Wyatt. But so far, all attempts had failed. It seemed they could do nothing to stop Wyatt. Each time they tried, they came closer and closer to being killed. They would come home severely injured and weakened. Those were the only time Leo would come down: to heal them.

Some father he was.

But what if next time, the Charmed Ones weren't so lucky? What if they become too weak and too beaten? Would Wyatt actually kill them? Even his mother? Was he really so evil that he would kill his family? Sure, he was. He had shown that when he had killed Sky. He loved to torment them. His favorite thing was to send a vision to Phoebe, a vision of an innocent being killed. When the Charmed Ones got to the place the vision had shown, Wyatt had been there waiting. The innocent was at his side, in a trance. And before the sisters could do anything, he would stab the innocent with an athame. He would drop the dead body and then shimmer back to his headquarters in the Underworld.

Suddenly feeling sick and tired, mostly because he had so much on his mind and partly because he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, he walked to his bed and fell on to it. Or, actually, he fell onto **someone.**


	6. The Beginning of the End Ch 6

A/N: No reviews for two chapters? How reassuring. But I'm going to continue posting this story and, hopefully, I'll get some more reviews. So, read, enjoy, **and please review!**

............................................................................................................

Whoever he had fallen on yelped. Chris jumped off his bed and turned his light on, hands out and ready to attack if need be. But the person he had fallen on was not his enemy.

"Sky!" Chris cried, eyes wide with shock.

"Did you have to all on top of me?" Sky grumbled. "I'm in enough pain as it is."

It was Sky all right. It wasn't that Chris wasn't happy to see his sister, but he was shocked! Wyatt had kidnapped Sky months ago. None of them – him, his parents, his aunts – could sense her and they had assumed Wyatt had killed her. But here she was, sitting on his bed.

"Everyone thought you were dead! They'll be so thrilled to see you! Aunt Phoebe's the only one home. I'll go get her," Chris said excitedly, turning to scream for Phoebe. But Sky grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He turned and, for the first time, took her in.

Sky was a mess. Her brown hair was unclean and knotted. She wore a set of brown rags that had, at one time, been a dress. It had short sleeves that reached the tips of her shoulders and the skirt part came only to a few inches above her knees. She was barefoot. On her face, arms, legs, and feet were horrible bruises and cuts – some old and some new. She had several scars as well. Her skin was covered in dirt, as well, as if she hadn't bathed in months. Her normally cheerful eyes were sad and empty.

"What did Wyatt do to you?" Chris asked gently, sitting beside her.

"He turned me into his own personal slave," Sky mumbled, ashamed. She looked down at the blue bedspread. "You can't imagine the things he-"She cut off and forced her tears to stay away.

Chris placed his hand over his little sister's hand. "It's okay. You escaped. You're home now. You're safe and I won't let anything happen to you. Let me go get Phoebe. She'll know what to do."

"No! Chris, you can't. I can't stay here. I-I have to go back to him," Sky replied shakily.

"But look what he's done to you! You look like he put you through target practice and you were the target," Chris argued.

Sky forced a smile. "He did worse. But I have to go back. I only came to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Chris asked, puzzled.

"Of his plan," Sky replied. "Wyatt's gotten stronger, Chris, much stronger. He plans on attacking mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige. He wants to kill them and he's powerful enough to do so."

"We have to warn them! Come on, we'll go downstairs to Aunt Phoebe. You can tell her everything you know," Chris urged, standing. He tugged at Sky's hand, trying to get her to stand.

"Chris, stop!" Sky pleaded. "Even if I could, I wouldn't."

Chris frowned, puzzled. "Could?"

Sky bit her lip. "Wyatt h-hurt my legs. I can't walk or even stand. So I couldn't go downstairs even if I wanted to. And I don't want to. Let them think he killed me. It's better than them knowing Wyatt's been torturing me and worse."

"But they can help you! We can keep you safe and keep Wyatt from attacking you again. Please, Sky. You can't go back to him. Look what he's done to you!" Chris replied, on the verge of tears himself. It killed him to see his little sister in so much pain. Sky was only fourteen. It wasn't fair that Wyatt had taken her.

"Just warn them for me, okay? Wyatt plans on attacking within the next week. They need to be prepared. If they aren't, he'll kill them," Sky informed him, eyes filled with concern, worry, and tears.

"Sky, you have to come home. Please. I won't let you leave," Chris begged. He grabbed her hand and held tight. If she orbed out, he'd end up going with her and he knew she'd never let that happen. "AUNT PHOEBE!"

Sky whimpered. "Chris, no! If I don't get back soon, Wyatt will come looking for me and he'll attack before they're ready! He-he'll keep me alive just to torture me and he'll kill you! He'll kill our parents and our aunts. We can't let that happen. Please, let my hand go!"

Chris shook his head, tightening his grip. "AUNT PHOEBE, HURRY!!" His fingernails dug into Sky's skin.

"Chris!" Tears filled Sky's eyes. But she didn't have a chance to argue. Phoebe had come running up the steps and burst into Chris's room.

"What's wrong? What- oh my god," Phoebe gasped, her eyes falling upon the bloody and beaten Sky. She took slow steps forward.

"Wyatt did this to her. He's been holding her captive," Chris told his Aunt, his tone bitter and filled with hate.

Sky whimpered, still trying to tug her hand away from Chris but he was hell-bent on keeping her from leaving and his fingernails dug into her skin more.

"Sky," Phoebe whispered. "W-we thought you were . . ."

"She keeps trying to leave," Chris said. "I can't let her hand go."

"We need the others here. I'll take her hand. You go and get your mom and Paige, okay?" Phoebe asked, moving to Sky's side and taking her free hand and holding tightly.

Chris nodded, reluctantly letting Sky's hand go. He glanced at her empty eyes once more before orbing out.

...............................................................................................................................

Chris orbed into his mom's office at her new job. Since Wyatt had taken over the club, she'd been left jobless and now she owned her won restaurant, P4. Chris left the office and made his way to the dining area where he spotted his mom talking to a waiter.

"Mom!" Chris called, rushing over and to her side.

Piper blinked at Chris in confusion. "Chris, hi. How'd you get in here?" She asked, but with a strained tone. She knew he had orbed but how would she explain that to her employees? There were only two entrances to P4: the main one and the alley one. Since it was obvious he hadn't come in the main door and the alley door was locked on the outside, it'd be tough to explain.

"Uh, the alley entrance. It wasn't locked" Chris cleared his throat. "We need you at home. It's an emergency."

Piper forced a smile. "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can't your Aunt Phoebe and Paige handle it?"

Chris narrowed his eyes a bit. "Well, they could. But this kind of needs the three of you," he replied, emphasizing the word 'three.'

"But I really need to be here," Piper replied, glancing nervously at the waiter, who was watching them with a confused expression. She looked back at Chris and smiled sweetly.

Chris was silent. He had to think of someway to tell his mom about Sky without giving the band agent any more of a reason to ask question. He had to hurry, too, because he knew Wyatt would be searching for Sky very shortly.

"See, they'd handle it themselves but there's this very powerful de-"

Piper froze the room before Chris could finish his sentence. "Are you nuts? Everyone can hear you!"

"Well it got you to stop and listen to me, didn't it?" Chris argued. "You have to come home now." He paused, his expression softening. "Sky came home."

"W-what? But-"Piper gasped. "Sky's dead, Chris. That isn't funny," she said angrily.

"She's not. Wyatt's been holding her captive. He tortured her, mom. She looks really bad. And she's trying to warn us. But she wants to go back to him. She can't! You should see- Just, please. We have to go get Aunt Paige and get back to Sky and Aunt Phoebe fast."

Piper nodded slowly, unfreezing the room. "I'm sorry, Pete," she told the waiter. "I have to go. I'm sorry. We can work out the staff's raise later on today."

Mr. Carleton nodded at her. "That sounds fine and I hope everything works out."

Piper smiled and nodded, following Chris to the back where he orbed her to Paige at Magic School.

"Chris! Piper! What are you guys doing here?" Paige asked, looking up from the paper she was grading.

"Emergency at home. Gotta go now," Piper said shortly, still fighting off her tears.

Paige nodded and stood. She went to Chris's side and took his hand. He orbed them all back to his room where Phoebe was struggling to keep a grip on Sky's hand.

"Sky!" Paige exclaimed, dropping Chris's hand.

Sky glanced up at her family, eyes wide. What had Chris done? Now they knew she was alive and they'd fight more to protect her and forget about preparing to battle Wyatt. She was about to voice her protests when an immense pain hit her in her stomach. She bent double and screamed.


	7. The Beginning of the End Ch 7

A/N: People, please review! Two more chapters this one and eight and this fic is done. Please review!!

............................................................................................................

"Sky!" Piper cried, rushing to her daughter's side. "Sky, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"M-my stomach!" Sky whined, her eyes shut tight. But the pain left as quickly as it had come. She sighed.

"We need Leo to heal her," Paige said suddenly, her face etched with worry.

Sky shook her head. "No. He can't help me," she mumbled. She looked worried and ashamed and could barely manage to look them in the face.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Piper asked desperately. If anything was wrong with Sky . . . She couldn't loose her again, not after getting her back.

"I-I'm-" Sky paused, gulping and forcing back tears. "I'm pregnant."

No one said anything. No one could! Sky, fourteen-year-old Sky, was pregnant! Everyone was at a lose for words.

"How?" Piper demanded, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Wyatt let some of his demons . . ." Sky paused, looking down. "They . . ." She cut off and stared at the bedspread.

Chris's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh my god. The bastard let his demons rape her!"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gasped, looking at Chris then at Sky, who was blushing bright red and staring into space, anywhere but at them. She was trying to conceal her face so they couldn't see the tears in her eyes, but they could see anyway.

"Oh, honey," Piper whispered, putting her hand on Sky's shoulder, but Sky shrugged her off.

Chris balled his fists angrily. "I'll fu-"

"Watch the language, Chris," Piper warned.

"He tortured her! Used her for target practice! Let his damned demons rape her! And you're worried about my language?" Chris snapped.

"Chris, calm down. You getting killer-crazy isn't going to stop Wyatt or help Sky," Paige replied calmly – or, as calmly as she could manage.

"Right, whatever," Chris mumbled, diverting his gaze back to Sky.

"Sky, honey, Chris said you wanted to go back to Wyatt . . ." Piper said to Sky in a soft, motherly tone.

Sky nodded sadly. "I have to. I only came to warn you about his plan. I was just going to tell Chris and leave but he got Aunt Phoebe involved."

"Honey, you can't go back to him!" Piper argued.

"I have to. I just wanted to warn you," Sky replied, fear in her eyes. "Wyatt is planning on attacking within the next week. He'll kill you all if you aren't prepared!" She bit her lip. "I have to go now!" She muttered the counter spell she had come up with and, in seconds, was back in the club.

.................................................................................................................................

"Where'd she go?" Piper cried.

"Back to him," Paige replied stiffly, eyes wide with shock.

"Mom, we have to get her back!" Chris shouted. "We gotta help Sky!"

"We're going, don't worry. Watch Faith for us!" Piper said, taking each of her sister's hands in her won. "Paige, orb!"

Paige's mouth dropped. "But we aren't prepared yet! We-"

"-have the spells and potions. Now orb!" Piper replied.

Paige frowned and orbed them from the room.

Chris watched them go, feeling helpless and angry. He'd wait an hour, then he'd call for his dad to watch Faith and he'd go help his family.

.............................................................................................................................

"Wyatt's with her," Phoebe whispered.

"We'll, let's go." Piper stood and, despite her sisters frantically grabbing at her, she marched right up to Wyatt. "Praying on a defenseless girl, hm?"

Wyatt smirked at Piper. "I thought you'd never show, mother."

"Piper pulled out one of her potions. "Thinking isn't one of your strongest qualities, I see." She threw the vanquishing potion with all her might and it hit Wyatt square in the chest.

He laughed and telekinetically threw Piper into the wall. She cried out and fell limp on the ground.

"Mom!" Sky cried, eyes wide as she watched in horror, unable to do anything.

"Piper!" Paige cried, running from the hiding spot. She pulled out one of her spells and read it quickly, but Wyatt simply stared at her, not amused. So instead, she threw a potion at him. It had the same effect as Piper's potion: none.

Yawning, Wyatt threw a fireball at Paige so suddenly, she was unable to dodge and it hit her, throwing her backward. She screamed and fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"Aunt Paige!" Sky yelled, eyes filling with tears. She blamed herself. If only she hadn't gone to Chris to warn him!

Phoebe clenched her fists and ran out at Wyatt, kicking him in the throat. He stumbled backwards and glared at her. He telekinetically lifted her up and squeezed, making her gag. He then threw her backwards and into the wall, her head hitting hard and she fell to the ground, blood oozing from her head.

Sky screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You bastard! You killed them!:

"No, they're still alive. Well, not for long." Wyatt threw an energy ball at each sister. It sizzled and shocked as it hit. Then the energyballs vanished.

The Charmed One's were dead.


	8. The Beginning of the End Ch 8

A/N: I wasn't getting any reviews for this, so I decided to update and complete it all at once. So Chapter 7 is up, now chapter eight is, too. If you haven't read "To Save and Protect" please go on and read it. Great fic and it answers almost all your questions. Some things don't match up because I wrote this so long after TSAP so forgive me for that. Heh. And please, please review!

............................................................................................................

An hour had come and went. Chris called for Leo, who responded immediately.

"Chris, what's wrong? You sounded upset," Leo said, frowning.

"I need you to watch Faith. Under no circumstance are you to let her out of your site." Chris said and orbed to the club before Leo could argue.

At the club, it became obvious right away that he was too late. Wyatt was smirking triumphantly, Sky was crying, and the bodies of his mom and two aunts were lying, still and beaten, on the ground.

"Asshole!" Chris shouted, running right at Wyatt. But he hadn't gotten even halfway there when Wyatt had used his powers to send Chris flying into the wall. He landed limply on the ground.

"Stop!" Sky cried, terrified. Her family was dead! She only hoped Leo had gotten Faith to safety and she prayed Wyatt killed her, too, then she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She'd just witnessed her family being murdered by her own brother! She'd never get over that.

"Now I just need to sit and wait. Eventually, your dumb father will come looking for everyone," Wyatt said, laughing. "Then, I'll have killed them all."

.............................................................................................................................

Leo grew worried. He couldn't sense the girls, he could barely sense Chris, and he sensed Sky was extremely upset and scared.

But, wait. He could sense Sky? Quickly, he ran to Faith's room.

"Hi, Uncle Leo! Where is everyone?" she asked upon seeing him. She put her book down and looked at him.

"Faith, I have to go do something. Promise me that if I don't come back – if no one else comes back – you'll run away, okay? Don't use your powers or tell anyone who you are, got it?"

Faith frowned at him, scared. But she nodded all the same.

Leo smiled reassuringly at her before orbing to the club, where he saw the same things Chris had seen upon arrival, with one difference. Chris was now among the fallen.

Leo glared angrily at Wyatt. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Do you want me to explain it in detail?" Wyatt asked in a sickeningly calm tone.

"Dad, get out of here! It isn't safe! He can summon a Darklighter's arrow!" Sky yelled.

Leo glanced at Sky. Big mistake. In that second when he was off guard, Wyatt had done just what Sky had warned. Seconds later, Leo cringed in pain as the arrow struck him and he fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Sky screamed, eyes wide with horror.

The poison worked faster than normal poison and in seconds, Leo's body disappeared. Wyatt smirked, walking to Sky and kneeling in front of her. "Now what are you going to do, little sister? You're entire family is dead. Now what?"

Sky glared daggers at him and chanted:

"What's been done can be undone.

This evil act will be reversed.

Take me back to the past so I can change who's won.

Back to the time before this all happened, before we were all doomed and cursed."

A white light engulfed Sky, causing Wyatt to wince and grit his teeth, backing away. The light burned his eyes. Sky felt suddenly light as a feather. Her eyes glowed in triumph as she glared at Wyatt.

"I'll change this. Mark my words Wyatt," were the last things she said to him before the light fully engulfed her, sending her back to the past, before any of this had ever happened.

She'd change what had happened, warn them all in advanced. This battle wasn't over. It was far from over.


End file.
